Dangerous Assumptions
by Little Falcon
Summary: HaruHibari... She thinks she's her bodyguard...he thinks she's the spy... assumptions can be oh so dangerous...


**Dangerous Assumptions**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Give praise for the wonders of caffeine! It gave me yet another crazy idea for a one shot! Read and review please!___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Men wearing black suits and armed with the deadliest pistols walked about the manor as a mysterious figure lurked in the shadows. Its eyes narrowed dangerously as it watched the gang's boss entered the library.

"That bastard Miura wouldn't be here much longer. The only heir he's got is a sniveling little girl! By then it would be easier to overpower them and gain control of all of Japan! Soon after… assassinating the mafia boss of Italy will be my next agenda, as they will be my greatest threat once I ascend to power," his maniacal laugh was supported by his subordinates as they shared a round of sake.

Quietly, the shadowy figure retreated back to the darkness only to have a guard spot her. Her chestnut brown eyes widened in shock for a second then narrowed as she expertly knocked the guy unconscious without making a sound. _I have to get out of here. _With great difficulty, she dragged the guy's body into a corner and made her way out.

Wearing the same suit at the people inside the manor, she pinned her hair up to make it look short and unruly. Careful not to make any contact with any men, she kept her head low as she openly walked through the manor's corridors. It would've gone well if not for one guy taking another look at her.

"You! Who the hell are you!?" the man yelled as he pointed his gun at her. The others were also alarmed and were running towards their direction.

"Tsk," she dashed for the guy and twisted his wrist till they were broken then rendered unconscious. Bullets rained from every direction as she forced her way out. With a bullet on her shoulder and a gash on her leg, she ran towards the nearest abandoned building.

Blood trickled from her arm to her fingertips as she hid in a corner. Her injured arm was still holding a gun while the other was dressing her wound. Then she pointed her pistol in front of her as she felt she wasn't alone. "Who's there?"

A shadow, which appeared to be sleeping, began to move and even though there was so little light, she knew it was staring at her. "Haru?" the voice belonged to a man's.

_This must be one of dad's underlings sent to protect me. Cocky of him to call me by my first name. _"It took you long enough to get here," she put her gun down and leaned on the wall as she listened to the men entering the building.

His eyebrow rose in irritation as he heard his statement. Tightening the grip on his twin tonfa, he was about to teach this informant some respect but as he heard the commotion outside he decided it could wait.

Sinking into the shadows, the two decided not to engage in unnecessary combat. Her breathing was becoming labored because of her wounds and her vision was failing due to blood loss that she was carelessly about to walk into a dangerous corner.

Grabbing his arm, he pushed him back into his side as those men began leaving the building and decided to look else where. His focus was on the men outside that he was vaguely aware that his hand was atop of his chest until now. The round, softness underneath his palm made him retrieve his hand immediately.

_A…woman?! The Haru that was the mole inside the Yakuza's manor is a woman? _He began to recall the file that was handed to him. The name was Haru and picture was undoubtedly that of a man's but as he looked closely at the person in front of him- his form was petite but his hair was that of a man's but still… what he touched was that of…

"We need to get out of here," she struggled to stand up but found out that she was too weak. Without a word, her 'bodyguard' offered his hand to help her. "What's your name again?" _she found it hard to memorize all the name of the ever changing body guards her dad assigns for her._

Leading her into his car, _some balls this guy has to forget my name. _Entertained by the spy's attitude he answered "Hibari, Kyoya," then drove off.

With some simple bandages, Haru was able to stop the bleeding on her leg but the bullet in her arm was another problem. Right now, they are in no position to go to a hospital or back to her mansion. "You need to pull the bullet out," she looked at the man driving for the first time. _Wow, he's a looker. _She was staring at him unconsciously. It was until she heard his deep rich voice tat she was able to pull herself back to reality.

"What?" his onyx eyes watched the guy beside him while keeping an eye on the road.

"Stop the car," the command held an authoritative tone that made him do as ordered. Seconds after, he found himself cursing for quickly obeying.

Pulling her shirt down her shoulders, Haru handed him a thin blade that she wiped clean. "You need to take out the bullet. Right now!"

His eyes weren't on the bullet hole on her shoulder that was oozing with blood but was on the bra strap that was on her shoulder and the upper part of her breast that was exposed right before his eyes. _She IS a woman! Why the hell would that Vongola send a woman to spy?! _

"Kyoya!" Haru pushed the blade into his hand and offered her shoulder. "Do it!" her eyes held no hesitation as she looked at him.

_Great display of courage, woman. _Without a word, he dug the blade into her shoulders and expertly took out the bullet. His eyes remained on her face as he dressed her shoulder. _Not even a cry of pain? Not bad. _

"We need to go back. They're planning on assassinating the Vongola boss after they're done with the other yakuza head," Haru informed as she regained little of her strength while they resumed their drive.

With that statement alone, Hibari dialed his phone but found no answer. "I can't get in contact. Probably because of the tunnel," he watched the side mirror as two cars sped and swerved towards them. "We have company. Can you drive?" he was about to palm his pistol when she took it first.

"Drive. I'll shoot," she armed his gun expertly. "Get in line with them," it was what she said but how she said it that made him obey.

A smirk appeared on his face as he watched how the two cars swerved and finally crash on the tunnel walls after receiving quick accurate shots from her. "Nice hand," he complimented as he saw the end of the tunnel.

"Thanks," she was still able to smile despite their predicament. For a moment, their eyes met and it said a whole lot of admiration and appreciation than what was said.

Hibari quickly hit the brakes as he saw several cars blocking their way. Haru's grip on her gun tightened as they were prepared to make a last stand. Their boss watching in a distance as the two got out of the car.

"That'll be enough," it was not the Yakuza boss's voice but one who held more authority. From the other end of the tunnel, a guy about her age stepped up with two men at his side- one with a katana and one with dynamites in between his fingers. Within seconds, they were surrounded by members of the Italian mafia.

"Vo…Vongola!" the Yakuza boss stuttered as he dashed to his car to escape but it was blown to pieces by the Italian boss' right hand man.

"Vongola? Sawada, Tsunayoshi, the Italian mafia boss?" Haru asked her bodyguard who stood quietly all those time.

"Hibari-san, are you alright?" the Italian boss showed his friendly sight soon after the Yakuza boss and his gang were taken away.

Her chestnut brown eyes wandered from Hibari to Sawada. "Y…you're Italian mafia?!"

"Not just any Italian Mafia. He's Vongola's strongest guardian. If not for Tsuna showing up, those men would've been dead ten times," a little kid dressed like a mafia appeared from nowhere and sat on the Vongola's shoulder.

"Yo, Hibari! We came here because the informant, Haru, you're supposed to meet was delivered to us in pieces. Tsuna got worried," the kid informed.

Hibari's eyes wandered to the woman who was watching them quietly. "You thought **I** was your informant?" she said as her chuckles began. "That's revenge for making me think you're my bodyguard," she laughed openly.

"Oi," Gokudera and Tsuna were expecting Hibari to lash out but he just gazed at her with a weird expression in his eyes.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were about to laugh when they heard Hibari's voice "Another word and I'll bite you to death,"

"It can't be…" Vongola snuck another glance at his Cloud Guardian… _he __**likes**__ her? To think a person like Hibari can actually LIKE someone?! _

"I'm sorry I completely forgot my manners. I'm Miura, Haru the sole heir to Miura estate. Welcome to Japan, Vongola the 10th," she bowed elegantly.

After an alliance was formed between Italian and Japanese mafia, the Vongola and his guardians flew back to Italy. Haru watched the plane took flight in that clear afternoon sky.

_Here I thought Dad finally hired someone interesting._ Her long wavy hair swayed with the wind as she turned away to return to her car.

"There is one way to make the alliance unbreakable," leaning on her car with his arrogant smirk, his raven black eyes gazed at her as she approached him.

"And what is that?" she returned his smirk with the same arrogant attitude as she was in arms length in front of him.

With a push, Hibari made his way to her- trapping her within his arms as he captured her lips. "Marry me…" he proposed as his lips hovered before another knee bending exchange.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Caffeine? Anyone? Read and review…_


End file.
